


desire.txt

by doomsdev



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Safeword Use, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomsdev/pseuds/doomsdev
Summary: This time, Ralph wants a little bit more.





	desire.txt

**Author's Note:**

> We need more Ralph/Jerry content. I’m providing.

“Remember to say the safe word if this becomes too much for you.” 

Jerry spoke up from behind Ralph, gently kissing the sensitive burn marks on his face as a second one, named Jared, nearly identical if not for the prominent heterochromia in his eyes, busied himself with removing his clothes. Ralph sat on Jerry’s lap on the soft brown couch set in their living room. Jared sat beside the two, placing kisses on any bare skin that was out on either of them as he began easing himself between Ralph’s legs. 

Ralph let out a soft gasp, the kisses on his scars bringing a response of pain then pleasure. He reached behind himself to kiss Jerry’s soft, plush lips. The burned android lifted his hips as his jeans were removed, his own tattered hand reaching to remove his soft green sweater, revealing his chest that was covered in a pale blue blush. Pulling away from his kiss with Jerry, Ralph looked to Jared who sat on his knees in between his thighs. His plastic, damaged hand reached for the EM400’s yellow graphic tee with a logo of a drink that hasn’t been around for 20 years. Gently, he tugged on it to show he wanted it off. Ralph didn’t like being the only one exposed amongst them. It made him feel much too vulnerable. 

Jared complied, swiftly removing the shirt before leaning down between his pale legs. The android mouthed at Ralph’s length hidden underneath black decorated boxers, a gift from his boyfriends. His hand, burned from an encounter with a human, traced along the imprint underneath soft black cloth. Ralph sighed quietly, his back arching and moving into the warmth of his touch. Jerry smiled against his cheek at the sights and sounds, placing more soft kisses against his damaged skin. 

“You make such pretty sounds for us, Ralph.” Jerry praised as Jared teased their partner through his clothes. “We can’t wait to turn you into a mess for us.” Ralph gave quiet moans in return of the praise that raised even more heat in his lower stomach. 

“More…” Ralph sighed, gently pushing his hips forward into Jared’s mouth. Jared’s eyes raised to meet cobalt blue and forest green ones before pulling away from the eager hips. 

“Use your words, Ralph. Tell us what you want.” Jared spoke up after pulling away, looking up at him with wide, warm eyes and their typical smile that made Ralph’s biocomponents warm. Plastic hands held down the gardener’s burned hips until an adequate response was given. 

“Ralph wants you to touch him, please.” The gardener begged, desperation laced into his words. A plastic hand reached down to comb through Jared’s ginger locks as his other reached behind to cup Jerry’s face as he kissed his shoulder. “Make Ralph feel good.” 

Jared easily complied, pulling off his boxers with to reveal Ralph’s dick, hard and begging for attention. The EM400 resting between his knees hummed with satisfaction at the sight and began gentle touches and kisses along his length. His own hand reached down to his cock, still hidden in his clothes, palming at himself. 

Ralph squirmed in his second partner’s arms beneath each touch, whining with need. He quietly begged for more till Jared gave in and provided. Pink lips suckled along the tip of his cock before completely taking him in. 

As Jared bobbed his head along Ralph’s dick, Jerry reached down to cup his soft ass, teasingly bringing his fingers near his entrance that was already beginning to leak with lubricant. 

Just a few weeks before, Ralph added just about every feature of an HR400, specifically for pleasing himself and his many partners. The slightly bigger-than-average cock, self-lubricating hole whenever he was aroused, and sensitive spots that were added to his neck and thighs were all parts of the package that gave Ralph a new craving for the new level of intimacy. 

Ralph shook with pleasure as Jared took his cock down his throat easily. Another reason why humans were no good to Ralph. None of them could take his dick into their mouth like Jared did right now. His hips were conflicted on where to move; he chased for the warmth of Jared’s mouth yet longed for Jerry’s fingers that teased his wet hole. As a finger slowly slipped inside him, Jerry leaned into his ear that wasn’t damaged so he could hear.

“How would like this, dear?” He cooed as quiet moans slipped out of the WR600 from stimulation on either side. “Do you want us both inside of you or would you like to suck Jared’s dick while I fuck you?” Before the blond could even answer, his finger eased deeper into him, drawing out a high pitched whine. 

Ralph gazed from Jerry to Jared, who looked up eager for an answer with his cock resting on his tongue, precum thinly staining his mouth. His grey hand combed through his bronze hair as a sign of praise before giving a response. 

“Ralph wants both of you inside him.” His voice was wary, LED spinning a curious yellow. Ralph was very tight with only one of them inside him. He feared they may hurt him if they both fucked him at once. Nonetheless, the android was desperate to get his fill. He’d do anything to chase after the blinding orgasm he desired. 

The EM400s noticed the hesitation and Jared was first to speak, pulling further away from his erect dick. “We won’t do anything you don’t like, Ralph. We want to make you feel good, remember?” The android patted his thighs comfortingly. 

“Ralph wants it, he wants both of your dicks inside him.” He answered quietly, Jerry still fingering him slowly as if to ease him open the more he spoke. The damaged android shivered at the sensation.

“Ralph is very tight down here.” Jerry spoke Ralph’s concerns, the blond nodding in agreement. “It’ll be a tight fit for us but we think Ralph can take it.” Jerry placed a comforting kiss on his unscarred cheek, Jared doing the same along his stomach and up his chest. The movements were slow, patient and gentle. All they wanted was to please and be pleased by their partner. 

“You remember what to say when you don’t like something?” Jared asked, wide eyes looking up as his lips traced the outlines of the WR600’s warm thirium pump. 

“…Fern.” Ralph managed to speak through choked moans. Jared glared up at his copy, who continued fingering and stretching open their lover’s hole with no regard to the conversation. The twin simply smiled innocently in response. 

“Good boy.” Jerry praised. With all problems settled, Jerry removed his fingers from Ralph’s wet hole and Jared pulled away from his body as they moved to lift him up. The gardener allowed them as Jared carried him with ease, wrapping his pale legs that were decorated with burns and scrapes around his waist as the three made their way to their shared bedroom. 

Ralph was laid onto his back on soft sheets as his partners settled on either side of him, Jared on his right and Jerry on the other. Once the EM400’s reduced themselves of the rest of their clothing, they were back at easing his hole open, wider to fit their members inside. The scraped legs spread themselves open eagerly as Jerry pushed his fingers back into his slick hole. Jared watched admirably as their lover fervently took in Jerry’s digits, his own hand holding one of his legs and the second patiently waiting to join inside of Ralph. 

Two of Jerry’s fingers pumped into Ralph’s hole, leaving him a panting and moaning mess. Jared’s finger slowly slotted into the opening as well, creating louder noises than before. Ralph’s back arched and his legs spread even more, giving them a much better angle inside him. 

Jared mumbled praise for Ralph’s adjustments, holding onto the grey section of damaged skin on his waist as he eased his second finger into him. The EM400’s fucked Ralph on their fingers in complete sync, keeping a steady rhythm as the hole stretched around their girths. The gardener’s noises and the way his body tensed and moved all from their four digits was enough to leave the ginger boys hard and dying for a release. 

Ralph did his best to hold back the orgasm that grew inside him. Even if he had, he could easily get it back but he didn’t want that till his partner’s cocks were deep inside him. His back arched as he panted and moaned. As amazing he felt with the EM400’s fingers inside, he grew impatient, wanting the real thing. 

“F-fern…” The blonde managed in between heavy breaths. All movement stopped suddenly and Ralph’s hips impulsively chased the movement before settling. “Ralph... wants it inside him. Now, please.” Shakily, his hand reached down to whoever’s wrist he could reach first, pushing down gently to put emphasis on his need. 

The two nodded in understanding and their slick fingers covered in Ralph’s excessive lubricant slipped out with ease. The blond whined quietly, immediately beginning to miss the fill inside him. Jerry soothed him quietly as the two lifted up his hips, both lining up their cocks at Ralph’s gaping entrance. The WR600 bit his lip as he tried to watch them sink into his ass slowly. Their girths stretched him more than their fingers ever could. With how stuffed he felt with only half their cocks inside him, he felt as if he come right then and there but he waited as patiently as he could

Ralph looked up at either of the two for a brief moment, agreeing silently to start fucking him. As Jerry push deeper into the blond, Jared pulled away and vice versa. They thrusted into him at an even pace, never leaving him empty. It all felt so wonderful, Ralph held his hand against his mouth to muffle the loud moan and heavy breaths that tried to cool his biocomponents as he warmed. 

Jared noticed the gesture and reached the hand that covered his cracked lips, holding it beside his head as they laced their fingers. Naturally, any available skin peeled away simply to be connected with each other and share their emotions. 

“You’re so very handsome, Ralph.” Jared sighed admirably, almost appalled that he had the opportunity to be inside such a beautiful, frail android. “Let us hear how good you feel.”

Without hesitation, Ralph obeyed. His mouth hung open as he moaned, occasionally forming words when he could manage it. “Ralph feels— Ah! … So good!” The gardener’s free hand reached down to stroke his dick but was quickly replaced with Jerry’s. His hand moved in time with his own thrusts. 

“You feel… just as good for us, dear.” Jerry replied with a sweet smile, placing a kiss on a burn mark deep in Ralph’s calf. “So tight for us.”

“Ralph is— Hah, taking this very well too. So good for us.” Jared added and Ralph hummed happily in response. Praise always made the WR600 feel better, in whatever setting they were in. Here, Ralph was serving his purpose, being a good little android and satisfying his lovers. The validation of it drove him wild. 

The blonde muttered something along a ‘Thank you’ between his incessant whines, the need for an orgasm growing harder and harder to hold back. He knew either of them weren’t as close to coming as he so he waited as patiently as he could. His hips pushed for more and his hole tightened around both their lengths, anything to bring them closer to coming into him. Ralph assumed it worked as they both, in sync, moaned louder then before. Through the connection he still held with Jared in their intertwined hands, he was told to keep doing just that, sharing how good it felt for both of them. 

Ralph did just that; he pressed into each thrust as much as he could to get him deeper inside him. As one of them hit just right on the prostate placed inside him, he couldn’t help the orgasm that shot through every wire of his body. The hand holding onto Jared helped him brace himself as he shook violently. His ass tightened around their shafts and eventually led to his partner’s artificial cum filling inside him just as his own coated his torso. Jerry’s hand stroked him through every bit, milking out every drop of cum as they marked his insides. 

Biocomponents whirred, heavy pants flooded the silent, hot room as they came down from their highs. Once they were fully composed, Jerry slid out of Ralph and Jared followed behind with a heavy, satisfied sigh. Cum seeped out of his hole and Ralph felt happy with the mess they made inside him. 

“Thank you for indulging Ralph.” The WR600 mumbled, leaning up to kiss both of his lovers. Jerry smiled in the kiss before getting off the bed to find a rag to clean Ralph up. Jared shifted out between his legs to sit beside him and give him even more kisses. 

“The others seemed to enjoy your performance as well.” Jared pulled away and smiled, to which Ralph flushed a bright blue. He often forgot about the hivemind, suddenly feeling embarrassed he’d been so exposed to other parties yet pleased he could appeal to the many other EM400s. 

Jared caught the tint that seemed to cover Ralph’s entire face and chuckled quietly. Jerry came back into the room with a rag and sat next to him to clean off the cum that covered his torso and his hole. Ralph mumbled a thank you before adjusting onto his side carefully. The EM400’s laid beside him and held him close till the gardener could fall into his stasis mode. With a few soft kisses placed on his head, the two followed suit.


End file.
